


falling stars

by insanewytch



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanewytch/pseuds/insanewytch





	falling stars

Don’t own, don’t make any money, and so please don’t sue. After waking from her coma, Theresa realizes that Ethan will never put Jane, Ethan Martin or her over Gwen, ever. She finally starts making plans for the future featuring her children and not Ethan. But is there someone else that could give Theresa and her children a forever family.  
Chapter 1  
She couldn’t believe her ears. Here was the love of her life not caring that she was in a coma, that their daughter put in danger or anything. All he wanted was for her to drop the charges against Gwen. This was the man she had sacrificed so much for. This was the straw that broke the camel’s back if it were.  
“You know Gwen would never….” as Ethan was saying this Theresa interrupted. “Save it, Ethan, Gwen tried to kill me doesn’t that mean anything to you,” she asks aghast. Ethan tried again to convince Theresa to drop the charges against Gwen. “I’m not dropping the charges, Ethan, you can forget trying to change my mind,” says an infuriated Theresa. Ethan is stunned.  
How could she not see his side of things? Gwen was not in her right mind. How could Theresa be so heartless? All Gwen wanted was to be a mother and now that was out of her grasp, could Theresa not see that this was tearing Gwen apart. “Theresa, please see it from Gwen’s side. You know that if she was in he..” he was interrupted as Theresa gave a sad laugh. “Ethan you know if the shoe was on the other foot Gwen would do the same thing. I am not dropping the charges, now if that is all you want you can leave” she says pointing at the door of the hospital room. Ethan reluctantly leaves. He needs to go see his wife anyways.  
Theresa was devastated. She thought Ethan would see that Gwen was nothing but trouble. Turning to her daughter who was napping in a bassinet beside the bed, there was a knock at the door to her room. It was Fox.  
“Hey Resa,” Fox greets her. “How are you doing?” “Not so good,” Theresa tells him. “What happened,” asks Fox. “Ethan wants me to drop charges against Gwen,” Theresa tells him with a sigh. This angers Fox. How could Ethan ask that of Theresa? Gwen had gotten away with torturing Theresa for too long. “Rosa, I will not let Gwen get away with this. This is the final straw,” firmly states Fox. Theresa thanks him, then there was another knock on the hospital room. It was Chief Bennett.  
“Theresa, Ethan told me that you have something to say about what Gwen did,” Sam said gently. “Yes, Chief. I want Gwen prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law,” Theresa tells him firmly. With a sigh, Sam tells her that he will talk to the DA and tell him.  
Ethan was in the waiting area waiting for his father. Sam appear mere moments after talking to Theresa. “Sam, Theresa is dropping charges, isn’t she,” a hopeful Ethan asks. Heaving a heavier sigh, Sam tells his son, "Theresa is firm in not dropping charges. I have to give everything to the DA and only he can decide if there is enough evidence to go to trial. I warn you that the evidence is pretty strong, I fear that Gwen is in for an uphill battle,” Sam tells his son. Running a tired hand through his hair, Ethan had hoped that Theresa had changed her mind. “Can I a least get in to see Gwen as soon as possible,” Ethan asks his father. “It will have to wait till Gwen is booked and processed. That could take the better part of the day,” Sam tells Ethan gently.  
Just as Sam told this to Ethan, up walked Ivy. Turning to her, Ethan greets his mother. “Mother, what are you doing here,” “I just wanted to see how you were doing,” she tells her son. Getting to the heart of the matter, Ivy asks, “What is going to happen to Gwen? Surely Theresa can see that Gwen was just crushed that Jane wasn’t hers and just lashed out. Gwen needs to be out of jail,” Ivy says. “Theresa refuses to drop charges against Gwen,” Ethan tells her. “Can’t you get the charges dropped Sam, surely the DA will see reason,” Ivy implores her love. “It’s all up to the DA now. As they were having this conversation, the attorney who was with Theresa earlier, Jared Casey, walked back out of Theresa’s room. Sparing a passing glance, Casey hurried by to get to the courthouse. Theresa wanted to petition for custody of her daughter filed as soon as possible. Ethan and Sam left Ivy to get to the police station.  
Ivy headed to Theresa’s room. There she found Fox and Theresa. Fox was holding her granddaughter. The blonde shuddered at the thought that Theresa was the mother of her grandchild. Barging in, Ivy loudly tells Theresa, “Theresa, you will be dropping charges against Gwen. That child should be Gwen’s not yours. You are not fit to be a mother.” This infuriates both Theresa and Fox. “Ivy squawk all you want. Jane is my daughter and no one is going to change that,” Theresa tells a still fuming Ivy. Just as Ivy goes to speak again, Fox interrupts. “Mother you are not welcome here, just leave. As for Gwen, I will make it my life’s mission to see that whackjob behind bars where she belongs,” Huffing A still furious Ivy leave the hospital room. She had to find Rebecca and fast.  
At the police station, Ethan was waiting to see his wife when in walked the DA and Casey. Walking to the duo, Ethan opens his mouth to say something when he is interrupted. “Save your breath Mr. Winthrop. The charges will not be dropped. Your wife will face trial,” the DA says firmly. Casey smiles at this. “But my wife was not in her right mind, surely you can understand that,” implored Ethan. The DA just shakes his head and heads Sam. Casey brought Ethan’s attention by saying, “Mr. Winthrop, I have something for you.” “What can you have for me,” sneers Ethan. “You’ve been served,” Jared says calmly. Taking the papers and skimming through them, Ethan is taken back. They were custody papers. The court had awarded Theresa temporary custody of both Ethan Martin, pursuant to the paper they all signed before the procedure, and of Jane. There will be a hearing in three weeks on the custody issue. Feeling the bottom come out from under him, Ethan thought, Gwen is going to lose her mind even more than she has. Ethan just glared at Jared as Jared smiled and walked away. Jared left for his office.  
While Jared and Ethan had their interaction, the DA walked calmly to Sam. “Chief, Gwen needs to be in arraignment court in a half-hour” the DA tells him. Glad that the case was progressing quickly, Sam told him that she will be ready.  
It was a just twenty minutes till Gwen was before the arraignment judge. She sat in a holding cell for fifteen minutes before she was brought before the judge. Being guided in by the bailiff, Gwen finally stood before a judge. The judge asks for her plea, Gwen began to say that she had to do it, but Ethan stopped her. “Ethan Winthrop representing Gwen Winthrop. She would like to plead not guilty.” “So noted. The people on bail,” the judge stated. “The defendant is a considerable flight risk. Both she and her mother have the motive and means to flee this jurisdiction. She also poses a great risk to her victim. We ask for remand,” the DA tells the judge. Rebecca shouts out a loud no at this. “Order in my court,” the judge calls out as he bangs his gavel. Ethan then proceeds to tell the judge, “Your honor, my wife needs professional help, not jail. She poses no risk. We ask for ROR.”  
The judge ponders this for a few minutes then says, “The defendant still poses a grave risk to the citizens of the town. She probably will seek out the victim and cause further harm. With that said I will remand the defendant.” Forestalling any arguments from Ethan, the judge goes on to state, “There are excellent hospital facilities at the jail.” Trouble by Ethan representing his wife the judge then goes on to say, “Mr. Winthrop, you are aware that there is a considerable conflict of interest with you representing your wife.” Ethan is puzzled at this. “Why,” is all he asks. “The victim is the mother of your child. For that, I must ask you to recuse yourself and find other representation for your wife. If you make this an issue then I will remove you and report you to the BAR for further review.” Crestfallen, Ethan looks on as his wife is led back to the holding cells to await transport back to jail. Coming out of being stunned, Rebecca screams out, “No my daughter doesn’t belong in that dirty jail. Ethan do something.”  
The next case was called and Ethan headed to where his mother and mother-in-law stood. Guiding the ladies out of the courtroom. Ethan could feel a noose tightening around him. In the hallway of the courthouse. “Ethan, you have to do something. Gwen isn’t a danger,” implores Ivy. Rebecca is seconding her opinion, she too looks imploringly at her son-in-law. With a weary sigh, Ethan tells the two ladies, “There is nothing I can do right now. I also have bad news.” Ethan knows this will send both ladies through the roof. Getting it out as quickly as possible, Ethan told them that Theresa was granted custody of both Ethan Martin and Jane. This outraged both women. “Surely Theresa can’t expect to get the children. Jane is yours, while not Gwen surely you are a more fit parent. As for Ethan Martin, he’s yours by adoption,” Rebecca says. She was hoping against hope that Ethan and her Gwennie could get both children. Theresa didn’t have Gwen and Ethan’s child, that should invalidate any claim she had at getting Ethan Martin back. “The agreement we signed means that whoever’s child Jane was, she still gets Ethan Martin back. Now, as for Jane, we will have to wait til we go before a judge. Maybe if I tell Theresa that I won’t take Jane if she drops the charges against Gwen. In that case, I will share custody instead of taking her away completely,” Says Ethan. Telling both women that they need to find an attorney for Gwen. The trio left to go to the mansion.  
Sam left the arraignment hearing and went to Theresa’s hospital room. There he finds Theresa, Ethan Martin, and Pilar. Knocking on the door jam, Sam gets the attention of all those in the room. “Theresa I just wanted to let you know Gwen was remanded. The DA is adamant about taking this to trial.” “Good, that harpy should be behind bars,” Pilar states firmly. “Let me guess, Ivy and Rebecca are blaming me,” Theresa asks wearily. Nodding his head, Sam confirms it for the ladies. “Just like them to not take responsibility for anything,” Theresa tells both her mother and Sam.  
Sam then turns and leaves. The doctor comes in afterward and tells Theresa that she is free to go. Theresa had been experiencing sensation come back in her legs and she could move them a bit. Having already dressed, Theresa had her mother put her daughter into the car seat, then she got in the waiting wheelchair, the four of them made their way out of the hospital.  
Arriving at the Lopez-Fitzgerald’s house a short while later, they are greeted by Fox and Whitney. Fox was happy to see his friend, as far as he was concerned, she was his best friend. Whitney was preoccupied. Theresa could see this and worried for her friend. She hoped that Whitney would confide in her but that hadn’t happened yet.  
There was also Luis and Sheridan. Sheridan felt a little put-out, seeing as Gwen was her best friend. Sheridan feared that Gwen wouldn’t bounce back from this. She felt that Jane should have been Gwen’s, not Theresa. Sheridan tried not to let it show. She still felt a hole in her heart because of the kidnapping of her own son.  
-Passions-  
It was a week since Gwen was remanded to jail. She had been in the mental health ward, on suicide watch. She had come out of her delusions. She wanted to get out of jail and get the child that should have been hers. Gwen felt the pain of losing again to Theresa deep in her heart. A deputy came to the door of her cell and told her that her attorney was here.  
Rebecca spent the week trying to find an attorney to represent her daughter. Everyone she talked to told her no, but an attorney named James Maxwell. He wasn’t the best but there was no one else. Entering the room, Maxwell introduced himself. Taking a seat, Gwen asks, “Where is my husband? No offense but he should be here representing me. Why are you here?” “Your husband has a massive conflict of interest in this case. He can’t because of his relationship with the victim.” “She is not a victim, I am. And there is no relationship between my husband and that tramp,” Gwen grinds out. “The judge sees it another way,” Maxwell tells her. “The DA is pushing for you to go to trial and to get the maximum allowable sentence. That means a possibility of you facing a 35-40-year sentence,” he tells her bluntly. “What,” exclaims Gwen. “He can’t possibly do that,” she dumbly gets out. “With your previous history with Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, the DA considers you a danger to society.” With that said Maxwell then asks her questions. She tells him about the medication she was taking at the time. He tells her that her blood work is being analyzed. That could get a judge to lessen the sentence. Maxwell tells her that she might not be able to be released or found not guilty. He tells her that the DA is moving to have her be seen by their expert to see if that played any role. After getting Gwen to agree to see the expert, Maxwell gathered up his papers, tells her that he will talk to the DA as soon as possible. With that, he left.  
While Gwen was meeting with her attorney, Rebecca was summoned to Alistair’s study. Wondering why the man wanted to see her but fearful at the same time, Rebecca hurried to the study. Knocking on the closed door, Rebecca heard Alistair call out and tell her to come in. Wasting no time, Alistair straight out tells her, “Rebecca, you will not spend any of my money on your insipid daughter.” Shocked, Rebecca replies, “WWHY?” “Because I said so, understand.” “But Theresa started..” Rebecca responds. “Disobey me and I will see you thrown out on the street with nothing, also all the money you spent on Judge Reilly will be repaid within the year,” with that statement, Alistair dismissed Rebecca. Standing outside the study, Rebecca’s mind flew a mile a minute. What would become of her poor daughter now? Surely Alistair won’t kick her to the curb. A shudder went through the red-head at that thought.  
Shaking everything off, Rebecca went in search of Ivy. They had to find a way around Alistair’s decree. With a renewed confidence, Rebecca found Ivy in the solarium with Ethan. The two of them were having breakfast. Without wasting a minute, Rebecca told them of the conversation she had with Alistair mere moments ago.  
“What,” a stunned Ivy gets out. “Alistair forbade me from using any of the Crane money to get Gwen out,” a teary-eyed Rebecca says. “Don’t worry Mother, Rebecca, I’m sure once the expert has examined Gwen and the bloodwork checked that the DA will be dropping the charges soon,” Ethan calmly tell the ladies. But inside he was trembling. He knew that Alistair might side with Theresa. After all, Fox was one of his favorite grandchildren, he and Fancy that is. Gwen could go to prison for a long time. Ethan tells his mother and Rebecca that he had to get to work. With that, he left both women alone in the solarium. He left with both deep in thought.  
“There’s more,” a worried Rebecca stated. “What could that be,” asks Ivy. “Alistair wants all money paid to Judge Reilly to be paid back by the end of this year,” Rebecca tells her. This stuns Ivy. She looks over to her friend who was worrying her upper lip. “There has to be something that will change Alistair’s mind,” an anxious Ivy asked her friend. “I don’t know what to do,” with that Rebecca tells her friend that she needs to talk to her daughter. The visiting hours at the jail was a short time span. She wanted to get there quickly. Ivy resolved to talk to Sam. Maybe he could talk some sense into that thorn in her side, Theresa.


End file.
